justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log
This is the Just Cause Wiki site maintenance log. Purpose The purpose is to list all important updates in a single place, so we wouldn't have to list them on each-others user talk pages and such. Site glitches can also be mentioned here, but the correct place to report them is here, or here. Plese note that this is not a forum. All discussions about possible site updates an improvements should remain on talk pages. All entries here should be dated in UTC time (GMT 0:00). List of users with special rights See also: *Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. * - An automatic list. Doesn't work in Internet Explorer 8. There's also multiple other automated "bots" and many "wiki staff", but there's no point in listing them here. The log All log entires must be signed. We may have to delete old log entries after some time to keep this page from becoming too big. An archive may be created in the future to store these older entries. ---- 2012.05.22 I created a new template today. Template:Infobox Character. GMRE ---- 2012.05.23 There was an odd glitch earier today, about 6 hours ago, which prevented the wiki from being edited with an Internet Explorer 8. I sent an error message to the right place and the wiki seems to be fine again. Before yesterday I also noticed that the autocomplete function, when typing links in the "source" mode, did not work. That seems to be working now. GMRE 18:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.05.24 *There were still a few glitches regarding Internet Explorer 8 earlier today, but again they seem to be fixed now. *This log was created after Lucan07 agreed to the idea. The first log entries were copied from User blog:GMRE/Captain's log. GMRE 13:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.05.24 Norrlanning96 added "Missions that take place here" to the settlement infobox. Now location pages nolonger need a "Missions" section, unless there's something special and notable about how the mission changes the settlement. GMRE 21:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 2012.06.01 'Mission categories' Right now the Just Cause 2 storyline missions are listed in the article "List of Agency missions" and in the category called "Agency Missions". The Just Cause (1) storyline missions are all listed in the article "Types of missions in Just Cause" and in the category "Just Cause Missions". The disambiguation "Storyline mission", the disambiguation "Missions" and the "Main navigation board" on the main page should minimize confusion, but I don't think that's enough when Just Cause 3 comes out. The current situation is pretty confusing as it is. I'll create new categories for the storyline missions. *The Just Cause (1) missions will remain in the same "Just Cause Missions" main category, because Just Cause (1) doesn't have any mission sub-categories. *The Just Cause 2 category "Agency Missions" will be replaced by the category "Just Cause 2 Agency missions". *When Just Cause 3 comes out then either I, or someone else, will make a main category "Just Cause 3 Missions" and a sub-category "Just Cause 3 Agency missions". All pages that are left over will be redirected into the disambiguation "Missions". GMRE 16:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Tables' (This section is out of date. See below.) The wiki has changed its default tables. The old (good) table in code: That code as a table: Example 1 of the new table code: That code as a table: Example 2 of the newer table code: That code as a table: Only the older and better ones are in use in this wiki. The new ones are bad because they leave large amounts of empty space between each row of text. Basically, to get the good tables, we have to: #In "Table properties" - Set the "Border size" as "1". #In "Source" mode - Delete the class="article-table" part of the table code. I know there's a way to make the back-ground of the old table white (non-transparent), but I'm not sure how. I'll update this article once I'll find it. GMRE 18:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.06.11 There's a very large amount of info about the Sabotage Destructible Objects in the giant user blog User:Enodoc/Intel on Chaos. It should eventually be sorted into the articles. Unfortunately there's a glitch, which can sometimes make that page difficult to read. GMRE 10:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Much of it is merged into the articles now. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 23:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.06.16 Created a table for the Just Cause 2 territory templates. The advantage is that previously all locations were in a single long list, but now they're sorted by type. GMRE 13:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.07.06 (newer tables here, outdated) The wiki owners are changing the site programming, so we're going to have to change the coding for ALL tables on the site. This is an example of an exsting table, as it appears in source mode: And this is what it will have to be changed to: If the existing table does not specify the width, then that part should be skipped. Also, note the "clear=all" part at the end. GMRE (talk) 22:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.07.13 I've updated the portal pages, adding the main page banner to both and some newly photoshopped logos. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 02:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.08.02 A new infobox was created yesterday. It's named Infobox Vehicle and is supposed to be used on all vehicle pages. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 13:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.08.18 Added new section in Template:Infobox Region. See the template page for more info. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 23:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.10.04 Added some images and titles for the achievements and plan to finish it up some time soon. Anyone with admin level rights can add titles to the achievements so feel free to give them names as any is better than "test." [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 00:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.10.26 Just created the Template:Infobox User. It's now in its beta stage. GMRE (talk) 19:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2013.02.28 Recently I've been renaming a lot of pictures. Most pictres seem to have totally useless names that are made up of random symbols. The pictures should be searchable. Every picture of a location/vehicle/mission/object should have the correct full name of the item in its name. If there's going to be (or is) multiple pictures of the same thing, then the name should specify the details in brackets at the end of the name, or something like that. But of cource, the name should be as short as possble. I don't need help with this, I'm just pointing out the problem in a public place. GMRE (talk) 16:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Wait is the picture name the same as the picture file name? If so then I better start giving pictures proper file names. Speeddaemon (talk) 01:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. That's exactly what this is about. How do you even know what you're uploading, if the file name is like that? GMRE (talk) 16:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I know what I'm uploading because I would have saved the picture recently. So the file name is the picture name right? Speeddaemon (talk) 04:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. GMRE (talk) 12:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.10 An new infobox is now planned. It will be used for Sabotage Destructible Objects and should be created by GMRE next week. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 23:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Done. Go see Template:Infobox SabotageObject. GMRE (talk) 19:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.20 We should remove the weapons part from the performance tables on all Just Cause 2 vehicles. That info is in the infobox. That performance table is copied from the official guide (an inferior competitor to this site), so ideally that table shouldn't contain any extra info. This isn't a high priority. Just something to do when editing a vehicle page. GMRE (talk) 18:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't work to request one of the bots at this site, such as Gtabot to handle a such task, or is that a too "advanched" task for a bot to do automatically? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::I've standardized the table code in most articles, but there's still some that have a different code. I guess a bot could do it, but I don't know. I've never contacted a bot owner about anything. GMRE (talk) 18:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.27 The new achievements were finished and turned on this week. Also, a new category for sorting the settlements marked as villages was created yesterday. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC)) ---- 2013.04.26 There was an odd glitch yesterday. When trying to edit, all articles got stuck at "loading editor". It happend in both Internet Explorer 8 and Google Chrome. I contacted wiki support. When I tried again several hours later, it was all working again. GMRE (talk) 16:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I also contacted them, and shortly after I contacted them, it worked as normal again :P. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) ---- 2013.04.30 A new navigation box has been created for the Category:Just Cause Weapons this week, Template:JC Weapons. It has now been added to all of the related pages. Furthermore, our first affiliation seems to be in our hands now. The Grand Theft Wiki's executive manager, owner, and former sysop/bureaucrat on this wiki, Gboyers has accepted a partnership. It's maybe a little controversial on their wiki though, as Gboyers agreement lets us bypass one of their affiliation rules. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:50, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) ---- 2013.05.11 As of 2013.04.30 we also have a new site maintenance page: Just Cause Wiki:Task list. That new page is a list of things that any new editor can do to help, where as this page is for pretty much admins only. GMRE (talk) 15:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.06.01 Links to administrator usernames will now appear in color on talk pages (unles there's a custom signature) and on the recent history list. GMRE (talk) 11:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.08.01 Two of our latest templates: Template:Locked and Template:Construction. GMRE (talk) 22:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.09.04 Two more new templates: Template:JC1 Missions‎ and Template:JC2 Missions. GMRE (talk) 16:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.09.23 The Just Cause Wiki:Article quality levels are now in effect. The templates still need better number icons, but those can be added later. GMRE (talk) 13:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.11.09 The content pages are pretty much done, but the community pages (category help; help desk; community portal and any other such) are still the same as they were when the wiki was made. They're totally out of date and providing useless info. They'll be updated during the following weeks. GMRE (talk) 16:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.11.16 The have been enabled for about a week now and it seems to have been a good idea. They've noticeably increased activity. GMRE (talk) 13:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2014.12.05 Bringing back the maintenance log after over a year! Added a template for easy featured articles. Also added forum activity to main page. Kronos Talk 22:28, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- 2014.12.07 All embedded video players should be updated from "Video:" to "File:". Wikia has updated its coding, resulting in the ones marked as "Video:" becoming broken red links once the page is edited. At least 90% of the videos should be fixed by now, but keep an eye out for the last few. GMRE (talk) 11:56, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- 2014.12.15 *I just created a new template: Template:This-section-needs-work. *I've also started the complete rewriting of Just Cause Wiki:Templates. That article seems to be a completely pointless default article that probably comes with every new wiki once its founded. It refers to a lot of templates that don't exist on this wiki and lacks nearly all templates that we do have. I've cleaned out some of it before, but it needs a complete rewrite to be useful. GMRE (talk) 20:53, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- 2015.01.14 *Added infoboxes and information to several DLC weapons. *Replaced remaining weapon pictures with the black market ones ripped from the game. *Replaced copyrighted pictures in the 'trucks' category. Kronos Talk 06:12, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.01.18 *Replaced copyrighted pictures in the 'motorcycles' category. *Updated poll. *Changed featured articles on portal pages. Kronos Talk 05:01, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.01.27 *Replaced Chevalier 'car' pictures. *Created a template to use for vehicle stats, needs some tweaking still. Kronos Talk 11:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.01.29 Thanks to Kronos, the JC2 vehicle statistic tables can now be incorporated into the vehicle infobox. Also, he reported having replaced all JC2 vehicle pictures that had copyright issues. GMRE (talk) 17:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I am almost done replacing the copyrighted images. There are about 10 left. *Added Template:Documentation to standardize and move the documentation of templates to a /doc subpage. Very simple to use. *Going to add the remaining strategy guide stats, soon. Kronos Talk 03:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.01.31 And it's fuckin' done. All images have been replaced. If anyone finds any more, let me know. Kronos Talk 15:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.02.01 *Organized Main/Portal pages. *Added all strategy guide stats. Kronos Talk 17:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.02.12 I moved the background up precisely 8 pixels today. I dunno why it needed to be moved by that number precisely but it did. Weird update. On another note, I should add that there is a portal page for Just Cause 3 now. But that was made quite a while ago now. Kronos Talk 01:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.03.28 I have rewritten the generic and not very useful wiki Portal:Community to something that's at least a little useful now, but it's still going to need some work. It still looks like an article page. GMRE (talk) 10:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.03.30 I've disabled blogs and removed their widgets on the main page/portal pages, also updated the community portal to show the change. Kronos Talk 23:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.04.01 (top navigation) Using this page to edit the "top navigation" allows us to add one more * to the beginning of each line, which allows there to be a fourth thing in the top line. I used it to add the "community" after JC3. GMRE (talk) 15:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.04.22 We've had custom edit summaries in a drop-down list for a few weeks now. The place to edit those is Template:Stdsummaries. GMRE (talk) 16:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.05.04 I made and implemented a new infobox: Template:Infobox Nation. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.05.15 (latest standard tables here) As of a couple days ago, I've started to implement a new form of table, mainly to match up with the infoboxes and keep consistent looking tables across the site. The new tables are a bit heavily padded so I plan to lower that shortly. The differences are as follows. Original: {| style="float:left" border="1" |'Column name 1' |'Column name 2' |'Column name 3' |- Replacement: {| class="jctable" style="margin-bottom: 0.5em;" !Column name 1 !Column name 2 !Column name 3 |- Anything after this point on any table is the same so tables are very easy to change over. Kronos Talk 04:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.05.28 Apparently there was need for an Illustrated guide to editing, so I made one. GMRE (talk) 18:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.07.14 Made a template for article and file name change requests: Template:Namechange. More info at Just Cause Wiki:Templates. GMRE (talk) 22:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.07.15 The background has been resized to 1080x1920 which is wikia's standard size. Being that it is a larger image than before, the lowest two images have been removed to make up for the file size. I plan to re-add them at a later date. As for now, 1080x1920 should work for any user; mobile, desktop, desktop XL, or otherwise. Kronos Talk 23:04, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.08.26 The higher ups at Wikia are forcing all wikias to have identical (inferior and ugly) infoboxes, because according to them, non"standard" infoboxes don't display correctly in "mobile devices". This wiki is one of many where all infoboxes do display correctly, but they're still forcing everyone to replace all infoboxes. This means all infoboxes will have to be completely remade and (probably) manually replaced, unless we can get some bot to do it. Also, thanks to vacations, we're down to 1 active admin. Not a major problem at this time, but we may need more staff by the time Just Cause 3 comes out (96 days from now). GMRE (talk) 15:55, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.09.03 About infoboxes: Looking into this more, I haven't seen a direct order to do it now and they seem to still be developing additional codes for it. Time will tell what will happen. GMRE (talk) 21:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.10.13 ("Fan Studio Opportunity") Recently we agreed to change the mainpage as a part of a "Fan Studio Opportunity" deal which should result in this site getting some exclusive Just Cause 3 info closer to its release (december 1) and this wiki might even become officially recommended (or something like that) by Square Enix. The main page redesign negotiations can be read at User talk:GMRE/Archive 10#Fan Studio Opportunity. Time will tell what this will lead to. GMRE (talk) 15:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015.11.01 (infobox settlement (JC3)) The Template:Infobox Settlement that's currently used on all JC1 and JC2 articles has become overly complicated, so I've just made a separate identical infobox for JC3 settlements: Template:Infobox Settlement (JC3). GMRE (talk) 20:15, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Organisation Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Archives